Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire
by DisneyFreak00090
Summary: <html><head></head>I pried my eyes open. We would crash in a matter of seconds! "We have to jump!" Annabeth screamed. "We have to WHAT!" I repeated. "Jump when I say so!" I screamed and thought, This isn't exactly how I wanted my first visit to Camp Half-Blood to be like.</html>
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! :D DisneyFreak00090 here! Lol. So, this is my very first story up here on fanfiction. I hope all of you enjoy it :) Please remember to review! Flames ARE accepted! I'd love to here you opinion on my story and that's what REVIEWS are for :D alright, enough of me chitchatting, on with the show! ...I mean story! ...I mean FanFiction! :P**

My life was a living hell, even before I found out I was a demigod.

When I was younger, I wasn't aloud to have any fun. My mother is a paranoid freak. Think of someone who is afraid of everything, then times that by ten thousand. That's my mom.

Now, because she was so afraid of the world, she never left the house, and because _she_ never left she house, neither could I. The only time I ever left the house was when I was walking to and from school, and even then I wasn't alone. Well, at least it felt that way… I always felt like there was someone-or some_thing_ watching me….

I suppose I might have been able to do something like go camping or have a quick weekend trip to the lake if my dad was around to tell her she was being ridiculous, but he drowned before I was born, so, he won't be talking anytime soon.

Most of my family is super strict towards me, reciting good manners to me if I do one incorrect thing. I was, unfortunatly, born into a rich, snobby family, so naturally, if I'm not perfect,, they couldn't care more! They hate that I'm a flaw in their perfect lives. They probably love my scaredy-cat mom more than me! The only family member that ever appreciated me was my uncle, Marcus Turner.

He understood my taste for adventure, my _need_ for something more to life than just taking care of my mom and surviving school. Each year, the family would have two major reunions: one in winter and one in summer. During those two reunions, I would spend the whole day with my uncle . He would pretend to be varius monsters such as a Cyclops, the minotaur and even Furies! Of course, no matter how many times he corrected me, I called them 'One-Eyed Man', 'Bull Man', and 'Fuzzies' I had a stick-sword that I would slash my uncle with and kill the Fuzzies. At some point, my grandmother would walk outside, in the middle of my attacks, telling us we were barbarians and to wash up for dinner. After dinner, he would tell me stories about a place called Camp Half-Blood. The way he told them made me feel like I was actually there! One night I asked him:

"Have you ever been to Camp Half-Blood? 'Cause if you have, I want you to take me! We can have our own adventure, and I can defeat the Fuzzies, and then you'll be proud of me!"

He then chuckled, looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I have, and someday, you will too. Take this," He reached his large hands into his pocket and pulled out a golden necklace with three charms on it: a pink seashell on the right, a blue horse on the left, and a green trident down the middle. When I took it, he said:

"As long as this necklace is with you, so am I. Your will have your own adventure soon enough, and just so you know, I already am proud of you"

That was the last day I ever saw my uncle, and with my uncle, my dreams of ever seeing Camp Half-Blood. Since then, I've been wearing the necklace every single day.

On top of having a missing uncle, a paranoid mother, and a super-strict family, I have three of the worst diseases any teenager could ever have: ADHD, dyslexia, and NO social skills. Which meant, I was the freak kid that nobody talked to unless they were dared to or lost a bet. There were very few people who took interest in me. Among the few, is my only friend: Charlie.

Charlie has a personality that you can't quite understand unless you've known him all your life. Even now, I sometimes don't understand him. Charlie's a ginger with bright blue eyes. His face is sprinkles with freckles and his arms and legs are covered in his reddish-orangish hair-the same color as his beard. He's about 5'5, just slightly taller than my 5'3 figure. He's always eating. I'm not kidding! I once saw him eat a _pencil_! Well, he claims it was beef jerky, but I'm _certain_ it was a pencil….

Another person who takes interest in me, is my English teacher, Mr. Brady. Mr. Brady is a bald, six foot tall, super-strict(yes, like my family) and super creepy teacher. He almost never takes his cold hazel eyes, off me during sixth period and apparently _has_ to call on me to read at least twice-despite me dyslexia. I don't think I would be surprisede if he was a monster.

Besides the fact that I get to hang out with Charlie, the only two things I have to look forward to at school is Zack and lunch.

Zack is one of those super popular kids who just about everybody knows and adores. He has shiny, wavy, black hair and crystal blue eyes. I only have one class with him(History) but every now and then I found myself staring at him….. Okay, so maybe I have a little crush on him, but, so what?

Well, I know your going to think I'm crazy, but the reason why I love lunch so much is because I can go to the library and hang out with the librarian, Mrs. Moore, I'm sure half of you are probably thinking 'Eww, an old librarian lady?' and the other half is probably thinking 'If your dyslexic, why are you hanging out in a library?' Well, first of all, Mrs. Moore is not an old librarian lady. She has long, curly, chocolate brown hair that she always wears in a messy, but cute ponytail. She wears glasses over her dark blue eyes and doesn't wear make-up. She just, doesn't need it.

Second of all, because I can't read, Mrs. Moore reads to me. She has read me many stories of Greek Mythology(upon Charlie's request) including _Jason and the Argonauts_, _Hercules_, and even the story of _Medusa_! Once we had finished all the stories, I started to request that she reread them, all over again, ending each week with my favorite myth: _Perceus_. Even though I know them all by heart now, they still fascinate me. The way she tells the stories reminds me of the way my uncle, Marcus used to tell me about Camp Half-Blood. Mrs. Moore, Greek Mythology, and even my lost uncle give me hope that maybe, someday, I'd have my own adventure.

I just never expected my adventure to start on a typical Tuesday!

**So, what'd you think? Leave your comments and REVIEW! Just a reminder, flames ARE accepted. I repeat they ARE accepted :) I just want to hear your opinion!**

_**~Midnight_x3**_


	2. I Read Greek

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting any chapters, I was having difficulties figuring out how to post the other chapters. Plus my computer is stupid, so whenever I would try to post the first chapter, it kept reposting the prouloge. I kept trying to edit the prouloge too, because I agree with AGymnast, I did give away too much information, it's a fanfiction after all. So, I'm giving you guys two chapters instead of just one _****_J _****_ß (I love how my computer does that!) This is my first fanfic, so I'm open for any critizism you give me. Unless you tell me you hate it and that I should kill myself, 'cause that's just messed up._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!_**

Chapter 1

I read Greek

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I dragged myself out of bed and across the room just to smack my alarm clock and tell it to shut up. I grabbed a black marker and crossed out yesterday's date on my calendar. I wanted to fall back into bed and curl up under the warm blankets, but it was STAR testing week, and today was the history exam. I had been up since eleven p.m. just trying to study for it. I took out a white T-shirt with a rainbow peace sign and a pair of navy blue jeans. I went into the kitchen and ate a bowl of Captain Crunch. After that, I went back into my room, sat on my bed and pulled on my black converse-and-white converse. I then grabbed the necklace my uncle gave to me six years ago, and clipped it around my neck.

I looked at the clock. 7:15. I decided to leave before my mom woke up. I left her a note, slung my checkered black-and-white backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my favorite gray Nightmare Before Christmas Jack and Sally jacket, and headed off for school.

"Miss Turner!" a familiar voice screamed out at me. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and stretched only to find Ms. Statcher, my algebra teacher, staring down at me with her dark brown eyes.

Still half-asleep, I said "Wha…?"

Infuriated, my teacher yelled, "Answer number seventeen on page three hundred forty-four, NOW!"

That woke me up. I immediately opened my book and turned to page three hundred forty-four, desperately trying to find number seventeen. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I hissed back, without taking my eyes off the textbook.

"X = 4! The answer is X = 4!" Normally, I wouldn't take the answer from anyone without checking it first because it was usually a false answer, but this was Charlie talking to me, he had my back, so I said:

"X = 4?"

The teacher sighed. "Yes, Miss Turner, try not to fall asleep in class next time. Oh and Mr. Ross?" she said, looking at Charlie. "Don't give her the answers every time I call on her. She has a brain, she should use it." With that, she turned her back to the class and faced the whiteboard, moving on to problem eighteen.

"What is wrong with you today? It's fourth period and you're sleeping! You're usually awake by now!" Charlie whispered to me.

"It's difficult to study for a test when your dyslexia is acting up!"

"Well, I get that, but still…" I turned around to see Charlie's troubled face.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Miss Turner, please turn around, you're already behind." Ms. Statcher snapped at me. I _hated_ Ms. Statcher! _With a passion!_ She got on my nerves! I would've sat there, fuming on how annoyed she made me, but there was a folded piece of paper on my desk that wasn't there before. A note from Charlie, I assumed. I opened it up and put it on my desk. It read:

_If something weird happens,_

_ tell me about it or_

_ call me or something, 'Kay?_

It took me a while to actually read it because the letters kept floating off the page, but when I figured out what Charlie's note said, I sighed. He was being _way_ too overprotective lately.

I wrote _what's been going on with you lately?_ And passed it back to him.

"Umm…." I heard him say. I thought he was going to answer my question, so I turned around. He was just staring at the paper, confusion smeared all over his face. Then his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Kimmy, but I can't read Greek!"

He showed me the note and pointed to the sentence I wrote down. Sure enough, it read:

**_Ti échoun na synechíso̱ mazí sou telef̱taía?_**

My eyebrows crunched together. I had never learned Greek! Yet, I had written it down on a sheet of paper... and I could read it!

I looked at Charlie, then back at the paper, then back at Charlie. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Wait," Charlie said, "Can you _read_ that?"

I looked back at the paper and slowly nodded my head. I could read Greek-and ancient language that nobody uses anymore, but not English? How screwed up is that?

"Then I was right..." I heard Charlie whisper. I assumed he was talking to himself, but I had to ask.

"Charlie, what's going on?"

He studied my expressions, no doubt wondering weather he should spill the beans or not. I gave him my best You-Better-Tell-Me-What's-Going-Or-I'll-Break-Your-Skull face. He seemed to buy it.

"Ask Mrs. Moore to read you _Perceus_ today at lunch."

"What?"

"I know it's your favorite, so before we leave, you should be able to hear it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not staying here, your coming to Camp Half-Blood with me."

I stiffened. Memories of my uncle came flooding back to me. I must have been blushing, because I felt my face getting hotter and hotter. "That's not funny." I told him sternly.

"Who said I was laughing? I always thought, but I wasn't sure until now..."

"What the heck is going on?"

"I know this seems strange and very sudden, but-"

"You think?" sarcasm filled my words.

"I don't expect you to understand yet..."

I glared at him. I couldn't believe this!

"Charlie. I'm sure I'll believe you. I watched you eat a _pencil_ before for crying out loud!"

He blushed. "Beef jerky." He shook his furry head, "That's not the point! It's... complicated. Hard to explain on such short notice..."

"Complicated? What could possibly be so complicated that you couldn't even tell your best friend?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't exactly want to tell the entire class..." He pointed around the room. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was staring at me and Charlie, listening into our conversation. I immediately turned around, my face was bright red. Ms. Statcher broke the silence.

"If you two would be so _kind_s as to let the rest of the class learn, it would be _most_ appreciated." She said, giving more emphasis on the words 'kind' and 'most.'

I didn't say anything. Neither did Charlie. I'm guessing we were both quiet for the same reason-we didn't want to make false promises.

After what felt like an hour of staring at us, the teacher finally turned around and continued onto problem nineteen.

Charlie leaned forward and whispered, "Don't' talk, just nod your head once if you can hear me."

I nodded my head.

"Okay, now, I don't expect you to believe me. In fact, you're probably going to think I'm lying, or it's a sick joke or..." His voice trailed off. That was one of my biggest pet peeves. If you have something to say, just say it! I cleared my throat, which got him back on track.

"Camp Half-Blood, Monsters, The Greek Gods, they're all real. There's a thing called The Mist. It's the veil that covers mortals' eyes from such things. Let's say a hellhound burst into this room right now. Mortals would see a cute dog, or even a poodle. So, that's why you don't know about this stuff. Your dad…. He's not dead Kimmy, he's immortal. He's a god. A _Greek_ God."

I broke my promise. "What are you trying to tell me?"

He cleared his throat and said, "You're a demigod."


	3. I Need a Bandaid

Chapter 2

I Need a Band-aid

For the rest of the day, I didn't know what to think. The possibility of me being a demigod? I didn't even want to think about it! But, it kept coming back to me like bees to honey. When I thought about it, it actually made sense. I had never met my father, which gave me nine possible dads. _Stop it!_ My logical self told me. _That's ridiculous!_ _Your dad drowned before you were born!_

_But I can read and write Greek! How else do you explain that?_

_You probably wrote down a bunch of Gibberish and Charlie thought it was Greek!_

No matter how many times I tried to convince myself it wasn't true, Charlie's words kept running all around my mind, replaying it over and over again. _You're a demigod_. I was so lost in thought though that I wasn't paying any attention in English class and Mr. Brady told me to see him after class.

Once everyone left and I packed up my notebooks and things, I walked up to my English teacher, who was currently sitting at his desk farthest away from the door, and said, "You wanted to see me?"

He slowly lifted his head and stared at me for what seemed like the longest time in history before he finally said, "Yes."

He stood up from his desk and looked down at me, "You seemed distracted today. Why?"

"Oh!" I hadn't thought of the fact that my teachers, especially my English teacher, might take interest in the fact that I wasn't paying attention. I thought of a lie as quickly as I could, "My mom got a job offer inNew York, so, we might be moving..."

"Interesting," was all he could say, I had a bad feeling that he knew I was lying, "Tell me, Kimberly, what job is it?"

Busted. "Oh, I'm not sure, I forgot, I'm so worked up on the moving part. You can ask her though."

"Are you already enrolled in a new school?"

"Uh, yeah! Well, sort of… it's a… camp. For kids with problems like mine, you know, dyslexia and ADHD stuff."

"Yes," He said. "CampHalf-Blood."

My eyes went wide. _How did he know that?_

"I-I have to go. Charlie, h-he's waiting forme." I stammered.

"There's been a change in plans... You won't be going toNew Yorkanytime soon."

He was… _morphing_ into something I had never seen before. I shook my head a couple of times, thinking my mind must have been making some crazy thing up again, but no matter how many times I did, he kept changing. He grew and grew until he was ten feet tall. He had muscles that we're bigger than my head!

"Gaia will be pleased to know, that she has a powerful demigod on her side!" My. Brady bellowed. Yeah, remember when I said I _wouldn't_ be surprised if my English teacher was a monster? Okay, I lied. I was so scared; I did the only thing I could think of: I screamed as loud as I possibly could and ran for the door. I dropped my backpack, and ran as fast as I could, but I didn't even make it past the lunch tables before he caught up to me, grabbed my wrist and twisted it around my back, so I couldn't move it without breaking it.

I managed to scream "CHARLIE!" before his massive hand covered my mouth, preventing it from speaking anymore.

"Quite half-blood!" He shouted at me. I could feel gentle tears forming in my eyes. I was terrified. I prayed this was just a nightmare, but my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of battle cries behind me. I tried to turn around and see what was going on, but Mr. Brady… whatever the heck he was, held me in a tight grip. Suddenly, he yelled and I felt a sharp pain in my beck. He let go of me and I fell to the ground.


	4. I Meet a Goddess

Chapter 3

I Meet a Goddess

I assumed not much time had left since I was passed out, but when I woke up wrapped up in a thin blanket, inside a tent with the door slighty open, showing the night stars, I concluded that I was probably out for more than five minutes. I started to sit up, but the pain in my back hadn't left and I immediately sat back down, cringing in pain.

"Does it still hurt?" I heard someone ask. I looked over to see a teen girl, older than I was, maybe fifteen? She was dressed in a silver parka and silver pants. Her long, black hair draped over her shoulders and her blue eyes were electrifying. She wore a silver tiara on the top of her head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled. "At least you can speak. My name is Thalia. I'm the lutinent of Artemis's hunters. Everybody else is outside. Except Percy, he's still looking for..." She stopped talking and looked lost in thought, as if she were trying to remember something important. She shook her head slightly. "Sorry, I can't remember his name right now, but apparently he ran away from Camp Half-Blood. If Percy hadn't been sent to get that kid back-"

"Stop!" I interrupted her. "Who's Percy?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm babbling aren't I? I don't usually talk this much, but when I'm in high places..." her voice trailed off again as she slowly looked outside the tent. She shuddered and shot back to her first position.

"Afraid of heights?" I asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing, but... yeah" Thalia answered.

"It's not that embarrassing, take Charlie for example, he's _terrified _of..." The sudden realization of Charlie's absence had finally hit me. "Oh my gosh, Charlie! Where's Charlie? I forced myself to stand up, despite the pain in my back. It felt... runny? Is that how you would describe it? Instead of answering my question though, Thalia got up and said:

"Oh my gods, your bleeding again!" I was bleeding? "Here, sit down. I'll try to help as best as I can, but I'm no Apollo kid. Why did Percy have to be so reckless with his sword?"

I sat back down like she told me to as she tried her best to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, uh, sorry, but I didn't catch your name..." she said, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Just call me Kimmy." I answered.

"Kimmy. That's a nice name." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." As much as I wanted to though, I couldn't bring myself to smile back at her.

"We should probably get you out of those clothes. They make you look like you were in a mass murder or something like that. I'll ask Lady Artemis if it's alright if you can wear the hunters clothes for a little while." When she walked out of the cabin, I turned my head as much as I could and looked at my back. From what I could see, my once white shirt was splotched in red. There was a small rip down the middle of my shirt where I could feel the pain. Thalia was right; I looked like I was taken straight out of a horror film.

Thalia walked back in with a silver outfit, just like the one she was wearing.

"Put these on, I'll be outside with everyone else, 'kay?"

I nodded my head and she put the clothes down. As soon as she left, I pulled my blood-stained clothes off, grabbed the silver outfit and put it on. I looked at my white shirt and shivered. Not from the cold, but from minor fear. I couldn't remember much, but Mr. Brady, chasing me around the school and attacking me? I don't exactly want to relive that again.

When I stepped outside, I immediately knew where we were. We were in the mountains closest to my school. I was surrounded by a bunch of girls younger than I was, wearing the same outfit that Thalia and I were wearing. There was only one girl out of the ordinary. She had her curly, blonde locks in a messy ponytail. She carried a dagger in one hand and a Yankees baseball cap in the other. Other than her intimidating stormy grey eyes, she looked friendly enough. I walked over to her.

"Hey." I felt pretty stupid already. Here I was talking to some stranger I had never seen before. My head screamed _STRANGER DANGER!_ But I didn't listen... again.

She turned to me and looked slightly surprised. "You're up!" she exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, I am." I said sheepishly.

After a little while of silence, she looked down at my clothes and asked "So, you're a hunter now?"

"A what?" I said, feeling pretty stupid.

"A hunter. One of Artemis's hunters. That's why most of the girls-including you-are wearing the same silver outfit."

"Oh. No, actually, they're letting me wear these until I get some clean clothes."

She seemed to study me for a little bit, making me more uncomfortable than I already was. "Your taking all this pretty well." She stated.

"Well, I had a little 'head's-up'" I replied, once again thinking about Charlie. I sighed. I was worried about him. Charlie was like the brother I never had, plus he was my only friend.

She frowned. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep, shaky breath. Were those tears in my eyes? I forced them back and said, "Yeah."

She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "It'll be alright. My name's Annabeth. I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Athena? As in Goddess of Wisdom?"

She beamed at these words. "Yes, she is! You know your history! Or at least enough to get my attention."

I still had questions yet to be answered, but Annabeth's attention was elsewhere. Behind me, actually. She smiled and waved. I turned around to see three figures walking towards us. One of them had black hair and sea green eyes. He was waving back at Annabeth and it looked like he held a tight grip on the boy next to him.

The boy had light brown hair with a hint of blonde and brownish-hazel eyes to match. He was wearing an orange T-shirt that had writing on it I couldn't read from this far away. His head drooped in both anger and defeat. His pants were slightly torn and his shoes were caked in mud. I wondered if this was the boy who ran away, but I didn't want to pester him about it now. He looked tired, worn out, beat up, and it looked like he had struggled to get free of his two kidnappers: the black-haired boy and...

"CHARLIE!" I shouted. The first smile since I woke up spread on my face. Even though he only smiled and waved at me, not loosening the grip on the boy, I knew he was much happier than that to see I was alright.

The hunters, with the exception of Thalia and a girl with the same auburn hair as mine left to pitch up all the tents except the one I was in. Annabeth, Thalia, the girl with auburn hair and I went to the three boys. The pain in my back hadn't left yet, so I walked a little slower than usual, attempting to reduce the pain.

The girl with auburn hair spoke first, "Is this the foolish child of my twin brother. The one who ran away?"

The brown haired boy scowled at her, and the girl said, "I'll take that as a yes." She glared at him. "It is not wise to frown at a goddess in such a manner."

Appalled, I asked, "Goddess?"

"Yes." Was all she said.

It was silent for what felt like an hour before I decided to take a guess.

"Artemis?"

"That would be me, yes."

"And," I said, pointing to the brown-haired boy, "You're a son of Apollo."

Annabeth seemed pleased with my knowledge of the gods, but the boy obviously wasn't. He looked straight into my eyes and practically screamed, "What's it to ya?"

I was taken aback. I had only spoke truth, but he was really angry about it. "I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Of course! You don't mean to hurt anybody, right?" He shouted at me, "Yeah, my dad's Apollo, so what?"

"Hey, calm down, take a chill pill or something!"

"NO! WHO'S _YOUR_ GODLY PARENT, HUH? I BET THEY DON'T TREAT YOU ANY BETTER THAN HE TREATS ME!"

It was then that Artemis slapped him.

"You know very well why the gods can't visit their children as often as they like. That doesn't give you a reason to shout at a fair maiden like that."

He turned away, revealing the red mark on his cheek that Artemis had left. I had tears in my eyes again, but instead of forcing them back, I walked back to my tent, sat down, held my knees against my chest and let the tears fall. I felt like such a baby, but the tears wouldn't stop. I thought of my mom. She was probably freaking out by now, wondering where her little girl was. I couldn't help but cry even more at the thought of my mom. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps outside the tent. I quickly wiped away my tears as best as I could. When the door opened, the brown-haired boy walked inside, who, instead of looking angry, looked sad, possibly depressed.

"Hey..." He started, "I'm... I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have screamed like that."

I turned my head away and whispered, "It's okay," but I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not.

"I think we should start over. Hi, my name is Mason, what's yours?"

"Kimmy." I said. I looked up to find him smiling at me, but it faded pretty fast.

"You're a hunter?" he asked.

"No, I'm just borrowing their clothes for now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that sarcasm?"

Despite all I had been through, he made me giggle, "Ironically, no." I grabbed my bloody white shirt and showed it to him. "Here's my proof."

His eyes widened. "Wh-what happened?"

"I'm not sure. My English teacher, Mr. Brady, he... transformed, and attacked me, and I passed out. I didn't wake up until... oh, I don't know, five minutes before you came?"

"Oh." He said. Then, Charlie came into the tent and told Mason to help out Percy, Annabeth, and the hunters. After Mason left, I asked:

"Should we help out too?"

He chuckled. "No, you stay there. I heard Percy slashed your back, so I'd prefer if you stayed in here for now."

I smiled. "It's great to see you."

He smiled back at me. "You too."

Annabeth came back to the tent with Mason and said something to Charlie that made him leave in a haste. They walked into the tent.

Annabeth greeted me first. "Hey Kimmy. Mason's going to see what he can do about the cut on your back."

I was lying flat on my stomach, wearing only the silver pants and my bra. My hair was out of the way and Mason was wrapping a large bandage around my back and stomach (I had to pick myself up when he was wrapping the bandage around my stomach). He cleaned it up as well as he could, but it's not like we were in a professional hospital or anything.

About halfway through binding the bandage around my waist, Charlie came in with my checkered backpack (yes, the one I dropped when running from Mr. Brady) and handed it to Annabeth. She thanked Charlie and started to search my backpack. She pulled out a green tang-top and a pair of grey capri's and set it down beside me.

"When all this is done," She said, gesturing to Mason and my bandage, "Put these on, okay?"

"Thanks." I replied.

Once my back was all bandaged up, Annabeth, Mason, and Charlie left the tent and I changed into the clothes Annabeth had picked out for me. I grabbed my checkered backpack and stuffed the clothes I was wearing (the "white" shirt and jeans) in the backpack. I zipped it up, slung it over my shoulder, and walked outside.

When I walked outside, I noticed the sun. It was slowly rising, spreading sunlight across the earth. It was beautiful, but I didn't have time to marvel at it. I wanted to find Thalia or Artemis, thank them for taking care of me and give them their clothes back. I looked around and spotted the two talking to each other, but before I could start walking over there, I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder.

Out of instinct, I slapped the hand away and turned around to see the black-haired boy, rubbing the hand I slapped away.

He looked at me and said, "Ow!" even though it was pretty obvious it didn't hurt him.

I blushed sheepishly, feeling bad for what I had just done, "Sorry..."

"Eh, it's alright, I guess that's what I get for slashing your back."

I put two-and-two together and took a guess, "You're Percy?"

He smiled, "That's me!"

As soon as he said this, I mentally took my sorry back. He deserved so much more than a mere slap on the hand for what he did to me!

"I wanted to say sorry." He said. "So, I'm sorry."

"You'd better be more than sorry if you want my forgiveness!" I growled at him.

"Whoa, that's harsh! I really am sorry! I thought you were a mortal who could see through The Mist and was being attacked by a-"

"Giant." Annabeth cut in, suddenly appearing beside us.

"What does being mortal have to do with anything?" I asked.

"His sword is made of celestial bronze." Annabeth explained. "It only affects monsters and immortals-even if they're half immortal."

I stared fiercely at Percy, wondering whether I should forgive him or not. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you."

A smile spread on his face as he said, "Great!"

"We're going to help the hunters finish pitching up that last tent, and then we'll be on our way toCampHalf-Blood." Annabeth informed me.

Once they had left, I walked over to Artemis and Thalia.

"Thank you for letting me wear these." I said to them, giving the clothes back. "I'm sorry if they're a little bloody."

"You don't have to give them back." Thalia told me. "You can become a hunter with me. All you have to do is swear off boys. If our Lady Artemis accepts, you become immortal with us, as long as you don't die in combat or fall in love."

I thought about being immortal. I thought about running side-by-side with Thalia and Artemis. I thought about being_ fearless._ Even though I had just met her, I could tell that Thalia and I could be really good friends. But then I thought about Charlie and my Uncle Marcus. I thought aboutCampHalf-Blood. I didn't want to hear about it, I wanted to see it, with my own eyes, in person. So, I said:

"I'm sorry, I just... I need to see the camp, I feel like I need to be a part of it. I do appreciate the offer, but I feel like I must decline."

Thalia sighed and took the clothes from my arms.

"It is your decision." Artemis replied. Then, she and Thalia gathered up the hunters, making sure they had everything and, after saying their good-bye's (and receiving a bunch of 'thank you's from me) they ran down the mountain, leaving me, Annabeth, Percy, Charlie, and Mason behind.

"What now?" Mason asked.

"We IM Chiron, of course." Annabeth stated like it was the most obvious answer. "Anyone got a drachma?"

Charlie shook his head, "I used my last one yesterday."

"I think I left mine in my cabin." Percy replied.

"Wait," I said, "Drachma? As in the coins people used in Ancient Greece?"

Annabeth smiled at me. "I hope you're in my cabin, we would have so much fun!" She cleared her throat, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about." She turned to Mason. "You never answered me, do you have a drachma?"

He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. He sighed and reluctantly took a small, velvet pouch out of his front pocket. He opened the bag and pulled out a small gold coin. He handed it to Annabeth. She looked at Percy.

"Water, please?"

"There's not much water vapor up here, but I'll try my best."

He closed his eyes and stretched his arms out in front of him. He actually looked pretty silly. I tried not to laugh, but a couple of giggles slipped out.

Percy looked at me and frowned, "Don't laugh at me, it helps me focus!"

He closed his eyes again and flicked his wrists. When he did that, a small spray of mist formed a half-circle. He opened his eyes and smiled, clearly pleased with himself. The sunlight stabbed through the mist Percy created, which produced a rainbow. Annabeth walked up to the rainbow and held the drachma over her head.

"O, Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering." She threw the coin inside the rainbow, but instead of coming back to the ground like a normal coin, it vanished in mid-air.

"Camp Half-Blood, the Big House, Chiron." She said. Suddenly, an image appeared in the rainbow. It was of a man... no, a horse... no a _centaur_. My eyes widened. It would definitely take some time to get used to this.

"Chiron!" Annabeth exclaimed.

The centaur turned to face us in reaction to his name. A smile formed on his face.

"Annabeth! How great to see you! Did you find Mason?"

"Yes Chiron, and we found a new demigod too!"

"Wonderful!" He asked. "Can I meet them?"

Annabeth turned to me and gestured for me to come over on front of the rainbow so that Chiron could get a better look at me.

"This is Kimmy." She informed him when I was in view. "She's still undetermined, but hopefully not for long."

The centaur looked at me with welcoming brown eyes and asked, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." I replied. "My birthday was two weeks ago."

"Interesting..." He said. It made me think of Mr. Brady. I shivered at the thought.

"Hate to break it to you guys," Percy said, "But I'm running out of water vapor pretty fast."

Annabeth nodded her head at Percy, then turned back to Chiron. "Chiron, could you send some pegasi to come pick us up? We'll need three at least."

"I'll send three of our best pegasi at once."

Annabeth was going to say thank you, but before she could, the mist, rainbow, and Chiron faded away.

"So, now we get to stand here in the mountains for hours and hours waiting for the pegasi to get here? Oh, joy!" Mason said, throwing in some sarcasm.

"Well, I don't think we'll be waiting _that_ long." Annabeth said to Mason, "Blackjack is pretty persistent when it comes to Percy."

As if on cue, three different pegasi, one black, one grey, and one brown with white spots, came into view. Annabeth smirked at Mason, who scowled back at her.

"Told you." She said.

When the pegasi landed, Percy immediately went up to the black one and spoke words I couldn't hear. They were _communicating?_ _How?_ Could_ I _do that?

"Okay, so, the smartest thing to do here is put two people on each Pegasus," Annabeth said to herself, "But there are five of us and three pegasi. Plus, we have an inexperienced rider and a runaway that I don't trust to be left alone." She snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"Got what?" I asked.

"Percy rides Blackjack, Mason and Charlie rides Storm, and we," She said, pointed to the both of us, "We will ride Spirit."

"Great." Mason rolled his eyes. "I get to sit with goat-boy."

Charlie glared at him, which startled me a bit. I had never seen him glare at _anybody_ before.

"As long as I'm a goat and not a run-away chicken."

Mason's face got red with fury, "Why, you-"

"Zip it!" Annabeth yelled at them, "We aren't that far from camp, so close your mouth and get along!"

Charlie sighed, "Yes Miss Chase."

"For the love of Hades, stop calling me that!" She snapped. _Okay,_ I thought._ Note to self: Don't make Annabeth mad!_

Percy boarded Blackjack, the black Pegasus he was talking to earlier, while Charlie and Mason debating on how they were going to sit. When Annabeth suggested one in the front, one behind, Charlie said to Mason:

"Ladies first."

Mason responded with, "Age before beauty."

Which made Charlie say, "What are you, an Aphrodite chick?"

And if Annabeth wasn't there to stop their fighting, we probably would've been there for _weeks_.

We had Percy go first, leading the way to Camp Half-Blood. Then we made sure that Charlie and Mason took off before we did. We didn't want them fighting so much that they got left behind. I sat behind Annabeth, who sat, steering Spirit, the brown Pegasus with white spots, the right direction. I couldn't believe it! I was actually going to Camp Half-Blood! I half expected Ms. Statcher to wake me up from this lovely dream I was having. But I soon realized that if I was asleep, this was more like a nightmare.

**So, what do you think? I can take the critizism, and even if you don't say anything, I will keeping posting chapters(I don't like it when people say they'll only post new chapters if they get reviews, especially when it's not such a great story! It just makes me NOT want to read it) but, even so, please review! I'd really apreciate it! The blue button is right there! :D  
><em>~Midnight_x3<em>**


	5. I Talk to a Flying Horse

**A/N hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! School ended on June 16th(stupid school board) and I meant to put this on earlier, but I just never found the right time(PROCRASTINATERS UNITE! ...tomorrow...) but, anyway, here it is, Chapter 4! :D I'll see if I can get chapter 5 up today too, and maybe chaper 2 of Queen of Decievers. :)**

Chapter 4

I Talk to a Flying Horse

Annabeth and I were gliding smoothly. She instructed me to keep an eye on Storm, the gray Pegasus that Charlie and Mason were riding, just in case they had any problems. They looked fine, despite Mason's constant frowning, but hey, I would be frowning too if I unsuccessfully ran away.

"Here we are, Kimmy!" I heard Annabeth say. I reluctantly looked away from the boys to see what she was referring to. I couldn't believe my eyes!CampHalf-Bloodwas much more beautiful than my Uncle Marcus had described it! There was a large field filled with strawberries and a small forest (or at least it looked small from up here). I could see a pine tree with something shiny on it and a sleeping dragon next to it. There were many buildings I could see; there was even a volleyball court, a lake, and a beach! It was truly amazing, but my moment of awe didn't last long.

"Hey, get off of me!" I heard Charlie scream.

"You don't know how to drive!" I looked over to see Charlie and Mason, fighting for control over the gray Pegasus, causing him to spin out of control and before I knew it, all four of us were plummeting towards the trees, trying to gain control, once again, over the falling pegasi.

"I fought Circe! I got through the Labyrinth! I survived the second titan war!" I heard Annabeth scream. "THIS IS NOT HOW I'M GOING TO DIE!"

No matter how much she screamed though, I could barely hear her over the two voices screaming inside of my head.

_MAYDAY! MAYDAY! HELP! I CAN'T CONTROL MY FLIGHT PATTERNS! HELP ME!_

_WHY AM I STUCK WITH THESE TWO?_

I held my head and closed my eyes tight, hoping to get rid of the voices, but no matter what I did, they wouldn't leave.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I heard myself screamed. I pried my eyes open and immediately regretted it. We would land-err, crash at any second! I quickly thought of a plan. If I could get Spirit to spread her wings when I say to, then maybe it would reduce the speed just enough to survive.

Only problem: I didn't speak horse.

I had to try though, right?

"Spirit! Spread your wings when I say so!" I screamed.

_I hope you know what you're doing!_ I heard one of the voices say.

As shocked as I was, I had to concentrate. I let a couple seconds pass before I yelled "NOW!"

The second that word came out of my mouth, Spirit spread her majestic brown-and-white wings as far as she could. It helped, but not much. We were still going to crash whether we liked or not. And trust me, we did _not_ like it.

"We have to jump!" Annabeth told me.

"We have to WHAT?" I repeated in horror.

"Jump when I say to!"

"Okay!" I replied half-heartedly. My stomach started to feel queasy and the thought of having to jump of a flying horse at who knows how fast a speed we were going, but I didn't question her.

We were just about to hit the ground when Annabeth yelled, "JUMP!" we sprang off of Spirit and tried, but failed to land on our feet. I ended up doing an unwanted somersault and digging my face into the forest dirt. I felt something trickle down my upper arm. I looked over and saw a familiar red liquid, both on my right arm and on a sharp, nearby branch. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. My clothes were covered in dirt, making it almost impossible to see what the real color of my shirt was. I glanced around again and saw Annabeth slowly sitting up from across the way. She had a deep gash on her forehead, but other than that, she looked fine. Without the weight of me and Annabeth on her back, Spirit was able to land gently enough so that the worst injury she could get was a chipped hoof.

I tried to walk over to Annabeth to see if she was alright, but the second my weight hit my right knee, I screamed in agony and collapsed once again. I held my knee, wishing the pain would go away.

_This isn't exactly how I wanted my first visit to Camp Half-Blood to be like_, I thought to myself.

I crawled over to Spirit, who was lying down in the dirt, and sat beside her. By the time Annabeth had gotten up and walked over to us, I was leaning on Spirit, who kept looking at me with apologetic eyes. Annabeth kneeled down in front of me, examining my wounds. Somehow, in all the chaos, Storm, Charlie, and Mason landed safely, only receiving minor cuts and bruises from stray branches, for once, Charlie and Mason shared the same expression(other than anger, of course). Worry was clearly printed in their eyes. I looked at them with my it's-okay-don't-worry-about-it-I'll-be-fine face. Annabeth caught my gaze and turned around. It was obvious she didn't share the same feeling as me. Her face became red with anger.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US!"

They looked stunned. Charlie's eyes were darting back and forth from me and Annabeth, but Mason's stayed locked onto mine.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL BACK THERE, HUH? DID YOU JUST THINK 'Oh, I feel like making Annabeth and Kimmy fall from the sky to their DEATH?"

Charlie cringed away at her screams. Mason, who was still looking at me, looked like he was going to cry. I decided I should speak up before Annabeth murdered them.

"Annabeth..." I muttered. When she didn't respond, I cleared my throat and tried again. "Annabeth, it's fine, as long as we're alive, right?"

"NO!" She screamed, turning to face me. "It's not... it's not_ okay!_ Unless you call a broken knee and a gigantic cut on both your arm _and_ your back _okay!_" she spat back at me. I couldn't say anything after that; she had described me dead-on. I looked down at the ground. Annabeth waited a few moments before continuing with a shaky breathe.

"Your foolish arguing almost killed us. I told you _not_ to fight at_ least_ until we got to camp, but you couldn't even do _that!_ If it weren't for Kimmy, we-"She stopped herself short. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned to me. You could almost see the gears in her head turning.

"Maybe..." She whispered, but her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the trees. She quickly grabbed her dagger and held it out in front of her chest, stepping out in front of me as if to defend me. Mason was right behind me with a bow and arrow pointed at the trees, where the source of the rustling was. I couldn't help but wonder where it came from as Charlie wrapped his arms around me bridal style, ready to pick me up and run when necessary. I felt like a damsel in distress. I mean, technically I was, considering I didn't have a weapon and couldn't walk, but it was still a terrible feeling

I stared at the trees, wondering what could be se terrible as to jump out and attack us.

**So, what do you think? Please review! Flames are accepted, thought I'll probably just look at it and roll my eyes. Even if you dont review, I'll still post, but reviewing encourages me to write more and post more often :)  
><em>Midnight_x3<em>**


	6. I Take an Unwanted Swim

**A/N I'm SO sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday :( I got a MASSIVE headache and couldn't find any medicine until the LAST MINUTE! UGH! but I pinky promise I am posting chapter five AND six today :) Again, sorry I didn't post yesterday!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I Take an Unwanted Swim

The most vile and terrifying creature stepped out of the trees and into our view: Percy. He stepped towards us, Blackjack and Chiron behind him. The whole idea of Chiron being a centaur was even more disturbing in person. Annabeth sighed and put her dagger away, but Mason's bow was still pointing at Percy. Noticing this, Percy walked cautiously towards us. Annabeth turned around and her and Mason had... a staring contest? After a while, Mason blinked. He reluctantly put his weapon down and sighed. I watched him pull his velvet bag out of his pocket and put the bow and quiver of arrows inside, leaving me baffled as to how this was possible.

I looked back at Percy, who was holding Annabeth tight and close to his chest. She was shaking. Out of anger or fear of almost dying, I wasn't sure. I couldn't blame her though, because when I looked at my hands, I realized they were shaking as well.

Chiron was clearly worried. "What happened here?"

At the sound of these words, Annabeth, still in Percy's arms, turned her head slightly and shot daggers at the other two boys and said, coldly, "Maybe you two would like to explain what you did."

Their faces turned red from embarrassment. Charlie was the one who spoke first.

"Mason attacked me, claiming I didn't know how to drive a pegasi-"

"Which you don't..." I heard Mason mutter under his breath.

"-and we bumped into Annabeth and Kimmy. Mason and I landed just fine, but the girls ended up crash-landing and Kimmy shattered her knee."

"Then, let's get her to the infirmary and give her some ambrosia." Chiron said. Just then, Spirit looked at Percy with a pleading look on her face.

_Can I carry her over there? I feel bad about making them jump off me earlier..._

Crap. The voices were back. Charlie started to pick me up, but Percy stopped him.

"Spirit wants to carry her to the infirmary, if that's alright. She feels pretty bad about making them jump earlier."

_Spirit was one of the voices in my head?_ I thought. _So, that's how Percy talking to Blackjack earlier. The others could hear them too, right?_

Charlie placed me on Spirit's back.

_Hold on._ Spirit said to me. I held onto her brown mane and she slowly stood up, aware that my knee ached and I might fall at any moment.

* * *

><p>Once we had gotten to the infirmary, Spirit slowly sat down and Charlie picked me up again, bridal style. I thanked Spirit and let Charlie carry me inside. I had gotten a lot of funny looks from all the campers on the way here. It made me feel like an outcast.<p>

Charlie set me down in the bed farthest away from the door. He started to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to me and said, "I have some people I need to check on. I've been away since September, Kimmy."

I smirked at him, "Need to check on your girlfriend?" I said playfully.

He smiled at me, "Yes."

I stared back at him. I was shocked. Not jealous, but shocked. Isn't having a girlfriend worth telling your best friend?

"You never told me you had a girlfriend!"

He chuckled, "No, I didn't."

By now, I was smiling, "What's her name?"

"Her names Lizzie." Now, he was blushing. "I got to go, 'Kay? I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I'll be here. I don't really have a choice."

He laughed again before finally leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed before someone finally came inside with a bowl of food and a glass of liquid. Okay, so maybe it had only been ten minutes, but it sure as heck didn't feel like it.<p>

The boy introduced himself as Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin. He had blonde hair, which didn't really surprise me all that much. I mean, Apollo, sun god, you usually think of blonde hair. No offense to the blondes who were offended by this.

"I'm sorry about Mason." Will said, "He's a trouble maker, but even this is low for him."

"It's alright." I said, even though it really wasn't.

"Here, eat some of this." He handed me the bowl of food. I took it, giving me a better look at it. It looked like a bunch of cubed fruit. I took a bite and out of one and immediately started feeling better. The cube tasted exactly like the snickerdoodles my uncle made. Well, actually, he bought them and sprinkled some extra cinnamon on top, but it was still delicious.

I was about to take another one when Will snatched it and switched it with the drink.

"Drink it."

I eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

He laughed and said, "It's nectar, drink of the gods."

I frowned at him, "But I want my fruit-cookie."

He laughed again, but still said, "Just drink it."

I shrugged and tasted the nectar. It tasted like lemonade, my favorite drink. When I was done with my first sip, Will took it away from me and set both the cubed fruit and the nectar down on the dresser next to me.

"Can I have more fruit-cookies?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'm sorry," He said, "But too much ambrosia could burn you to death. You're still half human."

"Oh..." I said in realization that the cubed fruit-looking, cookie-tasting food had a name.

"So, how is your knee feeling?" He asked. I slightly widened my eyes and hold my knee for a couple seconds. I bent my knee and bit back the little bit of pain that it produced. It was almost gone, but I knew it would hurt a little while longer. At least I could get out of the infirmary and explore the camp.

"See if you can walk." Will said, standing a little ways away from the bed, giving me room to swing my legs over and stand up. I had only taken two steps when I lost my balance and reached out to Will, who caught me easily.

"You want some crutches? Just until you can walk?"

I nodded my head. "Please?"

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and limped over to the door. He set me down on another unoccupied bed while he went and got some crutches. When he came back, he handed me the crutches and I put each of them under my arms. When I walked outside, I was greeted by the blazing sun down on my face. I didn't know what to do first! I took a quick look at my surroundings. I was about to leave when I heard Will say;

"Where are you going?"

I turned to him, smiled and said, "To explore!"

"Don't you think you need a map so you don't get lost?"

"Oh..." That wasn't a bad idea. "Yes, please."

"Follow me." And with that, Will left and lead me towards a big house near the front of the camp.

When I walked into the cabin, I noticed Chiron, who was now in a wheelchair, playing a card game with a man wearing a leopard print shirt. They both seemed very interesting in their game and almost didn't notice us walk in. Will walked over to Chiron and asked for a map ofCampHalf-Blood. Chiron left his game, making the other guy sigh in annoyance and frustration. After Will received the map from Chiron, he gave it to me and introduced me to the man in the leopard shirt.

"This is Mr. D." He said, pointing to the man who was glaring at the both of us. "He doesn't want to be here."

Mr. D sneered at us, and then asked me, "What's your name?"

I cleared my throat. "Kimmy Turner."

"So, Kelly Burner, you determined or not?"

"Kimmy Turner." I corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Kelsey Ferner, just answer the question."

I frowned. _Why can't this guy get my name right?_

Will answered for me. "She's undetermined."

Mr. D studied me a bit, then said, "Well, your not mine, so, go do whatever you were going to do." He waved me off and both Will and I left and parted ways.

I stared at the map and leaned on the walls of what I assumed to be The Big House (I studied enough of the map to try to figure out where I was).

"Oh screw this!" I said to myself, folding my map and putting it in my front pocket. "I can't learn to navigate my way if I just sit here, staring at a piece of paper for hours on end! I'll use it when I really need it!"

After what for a little while, I ended up walking all the way to the Long Islandbeach, where I saw some familiar faces arguing with some _un_familiar faces.

"Maybe instead of gloating about your _past_ heroic deeds, your girlfriend wouldn't be in this mess." I saw a girl with long, brown hair say to Percy.

"Hey! It's _not_ his fault!" Annabeth shouted back at her.

Percy turned away from them, still in my view. He looked terrible, as if he was mentally beating himself up. Anger started brewing inside of me. Really, who was this girl talking bad about Percy? I barely knew the guy, but he didn't deserve that, did he? I decided to get closer to them and eavesdrop a little.

"Yes it is, and you know it. If he hadn't been so far ahead, he could have helped you guys."

Percy spotted me and it looked as if he was even more worried with my presence. My eyes fell back on Annabeth and the brown-haired girl.

"No, it's not! If it's anyone's fault, it's Mason and Charlie's! They were the one's who were fighting!"

The brown-haired girl snickered, "It's not just their fault, you know. Daughter of Athena couldn't think of a plan fast enough?"

Annabeth glared at her and I knew if someone didn't stop it right then and there, this fight was going to get way out of hand really fast.

I stepped out, no matter how much Percy tried to tell me no, and said, "Guys! Stop it! It's in the past! We can't change it anymore! Don't fight about something so stupid!"

Annabeth's eyes widened in terror as the brown-haired girl smirked at me. I turned slowly to look behind me and make sure there wasn't a monster there. I sighed in relief and turned back to the girls. Knowing there wasn't a monster behind me, I felt safe, but my feeling of safety didn't last long.

"So," the brown-haired girl said, "You want to play hero, huh?"

If I wasn't wearing crutches, I would've taken a step back. Her voice was filled with evil and sarcasm, two things that worked well together to make someone very frightened for their life.

She turned towards the forest and yelled, "Hey, Alex!" At these words, a large, buff-looking guy stepped into view. He was probably about six feet tall with blue eyes and buzzed-cut brown hair. He had a few scars on his arms and on his face, along his a bunch of different tattoos on his arms. The orange 'Camp Half-Blood' T-shirt he was wearing had its sleeves ripped off, making him look even more frightening.

"I think our little 'hero' here wants to go swimming." She smiled evilly.

Absolute terror showed on my face. I hadn't gone swimming in my entire thirteen years of living! I tried to get away, but you can't get far in crutches on the sand. Alex simply took five large steps towards me and ripped me away from my crutches, holding me by the collar of my still muddy shirt.

"Cheryl! Stop! She can't swim with a broken knee!" I heard Annabeth scream.

I kicked Alex with my good leg and tried to get free of his grasp, but it was no use. The more I struggled, the more he tightened his hold of me.

"CHERYL!" Annabeth screamed again. As Alex walked towards the water, I saw Annabeth start running in my direction, her dagger out, ready to fight Alex, but Cheryl held onto her red hoop earrings and chanted something I couldn't hear. Her earrings changed into swords and she immediately stopped Annabeth, but Annabeth wasn't going to let that happen. She knocked one of Cheryl's swords to the ground. Cheryl rolled over, picked it back up, and attacked again. They started an epic battle and I almost didn't notice when Alex had stopped walking. I looked away from the girls and shifted my vision to the ground. I screamed at being so close to my watery grave, which distracted Annabeth (It was an accident!) long enough for Cheryl to disarm her. They turned to face us. Annabeth's face filled with horror. Cheryl's face was disgustingly glad.

"Have a nice swim, runt." She told me. Alex then threw me, not dropped (Yes, there's a difference), into the water as I took in one last, long, deep breathe.

At first, it was fine. The water engulfed me like someone eating their morning pancakes. I smiled and opened my mouth, about to sigh, but quickly slapped my hand over my lips when a stray air bubble left my mouth and bobbed to the surface.

I started kicking my legs frantically, but found out soon that wasn't the smartest idea. My knee was still not fully healed. Letting go of my mouth, I started waving my arms, but that only made me sink faster. My lungs were burning, daring me to take a breath of fresh air. Without meaning to, I let more of my precious air escape my mouth and scurry towards the land. In all the kicking and squirming I couldn't help but wish I was an air bubble because then I would float easily back to the surface. This was the end. My vision blurred from lack of air and I was down to my last breathe. After fighting with my sane self, I finally let it go. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth so I could taste the salty water.

**A/N So, what do you think?(I think we all know what's going to happen, LOL) Please review! Flames are accepted, but remember, this is my FIRST fanfict ever. Even if you dont review, I'll still post, but reviewing encourages me to write more and post more often :)  
><em>Midnight_x3<em>**


	7. I Get Claimed

**A/N See? I told you I would post two chapters :) I don't really know what happened just then with the whole 'post a chapter twice' thing, but when I saw it on my iPod, then I had a small panic attack and turned my laptop on and fixed it as quickly as I could! Thank you for the reviews! Now: ENJOY! :D ...please?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I Get Claimed

The second I breathed oxygen instead of feeling salty water of my tongue, I knew something was not right. My eyes opened. I was still in the water, still sinking to the ground, but I was breathing.

_This is the best hallucination yet._ I thought.

I heard a splash and looked up to see Percy rapidly swimming towards me. He caught up to me quicker than I would've expected. He grabbed my wrist firmly and shot back up to the surface. He practically dragged me out of the water and onto the sand. The first thing I noticed was Annabeth, who had her foot on Alex's face. Alex was lying down on the sand, pain covering his face. He looked like a squished fruit. He had bruises and minor cuts on his face and arms. Cheryl was nowhere in sight.

The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't wet. There wasn't a single drop on my face, clothes, or even my hair. I looked at Percy, who was also completely dry.

"Why are we both dry?" I asked him. It was then that he turned around and realized he wasn't the only one who wasn't wet. Surprised, he let go of my wrist and walked back over to Annabeth, who looked both shocked and satisfied, as if a theory had been proven. I scanned the beach and found my fallen crutches lying next to each other in the sand I walked over to them and picked them up. When I remembered why I needed them I realized: I had just _walked_ over there. Meaning; my knee didn't hurt anymore. With the crutches still in my hands, I turned to Annabeth and Percy, who were whispering back and forth at each other.

"Guys," I stated, getting their attention, "My knee doesn't hurt anymore: Why?"

Annabeth and Percy walked over to me, leaving Alex behind.

Annabeth spoke first, "What about your arm?"

I looked at my arm. All that was there was sealed skin. No blood, no scar. Nothing out of the ordinary. I showed Annabeth my arm, who then said, "And your back?"

I was shocked for a moment. I had _completely_ forgotten about my back. It didn't hurt, so I figured the ambrosia must have kicked in. To answer Annabeth, I shrugged at her. She turned to Percy.

"Close your eyes, turn around, or leave."

Percy looked slightly offended, "I'm not leaving!" He assured her.

"Then close your eyes or turn around." She answered. He sighed, turned around and sat down. Annabeth smiled and turned to me.

"Shirt off."

"What?" I said, confused.

She sighed and repeated herself, only using more hand gestures this time. Still confused, I pulled my shirt off and threw it on the ground.

"Lay down." She commanded.

With wider eyes, I said, "What are you doing?"

She sighed again, "I'm checking to see if your back is okay! Now lay down!"

I laid down on my stomach like I had so much earlier today as Annabeth unwrapped Mason's bandage, making me feel a little more free and shiver when there was a small breeze. After examining my back for a little bit, she turned to Percy.

"There's not a scratch on her. Pay up."

I sat up and put my shirt back on, slightly embarrassed that this was the second time today I ended up ripping my shirt off. I noticed the bandage was off and lying next to my. There were a couple splotches of blood on it, but besides that, it was nice and clean.

"I can turn around now right?" Percy asked.

I answered with a 'yes' and he turned around to reveal a pouty face at Annabeth.

"But we still don't know for sure!"

"Oh, come on Percy!" Annabeth said, "Clue number one: she was talking to Spirit. Clue number two: She came out of the water dry. Clue number three: she has no cuts or bruises on her. The water must've healed her!"

"Or the ambrosia!" Percy pointed out.

Annabeth shook her head, "Too quick to be the ambrosia."

"I was breathing..." I said to myself, gently holding my neck. It was barely a whisper, but they still heard me.

Annabeth looked at me with curious eyes. "What did you say?"

I looked at the both of them, with a concerned look. "Why can I breathe underwater?"

Annabeth smirked, "Clue number four."

Just then, their eyes floated upwards. I followed their movements until I was looking right above me. My eyes widened in wonder at the Triton hologram above my head. I reached up in attempt to touch it, but my hand went right through it.

"Wow." I managed to whisper to myself before it faded away. I looked back at the two demigods in front of me. They stared back at me with two different expressions on their faces. Defeat and slight confusion was spread on Percy's face, while complete triumph was plastered on Annabeth's.

"Clue number five." Annabeth said, still looking at me. She turned to Percy and said, "I told you so, she's a daughter of Poseidon." She shifted her position to where she was leaning on one leg, with one of her hands resting on her hip and the other was held out towards Percy. "Pay up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what do you think? Please review! Flames are accepted, even if I laugh at how silly some of them are. Even if you dont review, I'll still post, but reviewing encourages me to write more and post more often :)  
><em>Midnight_x3<em>**


	8. I Make a New Friend

**HEYY! I bet you'd never think you'd hear from me again ;D aha... but on to more serious matters... I'm very sorry I haven't updating this story AT ALL this summer! And yeah, school's still out for a lot of school's, but if you live in Fairfield or Suisun, then you started school on August 15th(Grr...) but, hey, it's cool. AND GUESS WHAT? My ENGLISH teacher is MR. STOLL! :D how TOTALLY UTTERLY COMPLETELY AWESOME is that? On my schedule, it said Stoll, C. So, I asked him what his first name was, 'cause I REALLY wanted his name to be Connor!(What PJO fan wouldn't want that?) but, sadly, I found out his name is Christan... Darn. :P I was going to ask him if he had a twin named Travis... Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter that I had promised myself that I'd have done and put up by Friday :)**

Chapter 7

I Make a New Friend

Cabin Three was pretty awesome despite the messy floor scattered with Percy's dirty clothes and random candy wrappers. There was six cabin beds (three on each side) and a fountain in the back. I found my checkered backpack next to the door. I picked it up and declared the bed closest to the fountain mine. After I took a quick shower and changed into a baby blue tank top and denim shorts(clothes that I owned and found in my backpack), I laid down and sighed, thinking about how terrible lunch went that day...

{*FLASHBACK*}

_After Percy gave her three drachmas he pulled out from his pocket, he handed them to Annabeth, who was smiling like she had just been crowned smartest person alive. She raised an eyebrow at Percy._

_"The other two?"_

_"Are in my cabin, we'll get them after lunch. It should be starting right about now." Percy replied. As if on que, the lunch bell rang. Annabeth looked at me and asked, "You have your map?"_

_"I pulled it out from my pocket and showed it to her. She nodded her head, then turned to Percy._

_"Wanna race? Loser has to give the winner three drachmas." He seemed uneasy at first, but then he concluded that he wanterd three of his five drachmas back and agreed to the race. They shot off so fast, a cross country runner would've been left in the dust. I sighed and started my journey to the Mess Hall._

_When I finally made it, campers were throwing food into the fire, something I remembered my Uncle Marcus talking to me about. I smiled at the memory. Me throwing my barbequed hotdog in the burner, my grandmother yelling at me that that doesn't resemble good menners, and my Uncle Marcus trying to calm her down._

_Apparantly, I was in LaLaLand for too long, because I was suddenly pushed out of it. Literally. I was now on the ground, and my wrist hurt a bit from breaking my fall._

_"Watch where your going, runt!" Now, I hadn't been here that long, but I knew that voice. Cheryl had just pushed me to the ground, then told _me_ to watch where I was going, and I wasn't going to fall for that._

_"Well, _excuse_ me for standing in nobody's way." I said, pushing myself off the floor._

_"Oh, a runt with an attitude. Maybe some more swimming lessons are in order, that'll teach you to respect your elders." Now, I was barely thirteen, so I wasn't entirely sure if she was older than me or not, but I decided I would ignore her assumption and fight fire with fire._

_"I don't have to listen to old and wrinkly bitches like you." That struck her temper. She grabbed me by the collar of my muddy shirt and pulled me close to her face so that I could smell her breathe._

_"Maybe some swimming lessons are in order. You ready to visit Couch Alex?" She snapped._

_I rolled my eyes. "What, so you can drown a child of Posiedon? Yeah, I don't think so." The people that were listening gasped at the sudden knowledge of who my father was, but I didn't care._

_"A child of Mr. Sea Scum, huh? You were a mistake, Sweetheart." She said sweetheart as if she were going to puke. I had never met my dad, but when she said that, I had a right mind to kill this chick._

_"She's not a mistake!" Cheryl and I heard somebody say. We turned our heads to see Percy there with a kid who had black hair, black eyes, and olive skin. Percy looked kind of worried, but did nothing to help me out and just stood there next to his goth friend. Cheryl smiled her evil smile again._

_"Of course she is, she was born before the contract between Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades was broken." She turned back to me, "Mistakes were made, this one should be erased." Percy looked a little hurt, but did absolutely nothing to get Cheryl away from me. I tried not to show my dissapointment in him (older brothers are supposed to help their little sisters, aren't they?) and addressed Cheryl again._

_I crinkled my nose a bit, then said, "Ever heard of a breathe mint?" _

_Now, her breathe didn't actually smell bad, but it sure felt like a good moment to make her feel paranoid enough to throw me to the ground. I scrambled to regain balance as she screamed, "Alright, your DEAD! You little RUNT!" I grabbed the first thing I saw which was a spoon full of mashed potatoes. I flung it at her and the food splattered all over her shirt. Before, she looked like she wanted to severely injure me, but now, she looked like she wanted to kill me. When she grabbed a handfull of mashed potatoes and threw it at me, I ducked and it hit a blonde girl with forest green eyes. She looked surprised at first, then grabbed some green beans off her plater and threw them back at Cheryl, who dodged it and let it hit someone with black hair. He threw some food at no one in particular. Two kids at Table Eleven screamed "FOOD FIGHT!" and the rest? Well, the rest was history. Green food, orange food, heck, even blue food was flying back and forth, everywhere. I wasn't entirely sure how, but I ran off and ended up at the cabins. I looked at the map, went into Cabin Three, shut the door, closed my eyes, and sighed a long drawn out sigh. What had I gotten myself into?_

{*PRESENT*}

I sighed and turned around so that I was laying on my stomach with my head buried in my pillow. I crossed my arms under my head._ Maybe a nap is what I need..._ I thought. I closed my eyes, but I soon realized that Hypnos wasn't going to help me out of this one. So, I stayed there, lying on my bed for what felt like days. I only moved when I heard the door creak open. I rolled on my side and looked over to see a confused and slightly annoyed Percy. I sighed amd slumped back to my original position.

"Oh." I said. "It's just you." I admit, it came out more rudely than I had interrpreted, but I wasn't going to take it back now.

"Hi..." I heard him say. He sounded... tired? Annoyed? Frustrated maybe? I wasn't sure. He walked over to the fountain and pulled out the five drachmas he owed Annabeth, then went over to sit on what I assumed was his bed. There was a long, awkward silence between us. After a while, I had had enough. I sat up on my bed and searched for my tennis shoes. Once I spotted them, I slipped them on, sat up, and walked over to the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when I heard Percy speak.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

With my back still turned and my face expressionless, I answered, "Exploring."

"Do you have a map?"

I silently cursed myself for forgetting that tiny, yet very important detail. Then I thought about what happened at lunch and chuckled to myself. I turned to Percy and said, "Whos' gonna care if I get lost anyway?"

He looked as if he were in deep thought and I was about to say "Thought so." when he answered my rhetorical question.

"Charlie would." He paused before he continued. "So would Mason and Annabeth." He paused again, as if considering something before saying, "I would care too."

I scowled and rolled my eyes at him before turning to face the door once again. "Yeah right." I said, and with that, I left Cabin Three and went straight into the forest.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking, I stumbled upon the strawberry fields. I assumed lunch was still going on, since there was no one here. Well, almost no one. I could vaguely make out one girl working hard in the distance. Curiousity got the best of me and I walked over to see what she was doing. After five minutes of watching her tend to the strawberries, she sighed, stood up, and turned to me.<p>

"Can I help you with something?" She asked. She was annoyed with me, that was clear. She was a small African-American girl. Her skin was dark from working in the sun for so long, but it wasn't dark enough not to see the freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her long, black hair was wrapped in two loose braids that drapped over her shoulders. She was wearing a red and gray plaid shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows and held there with silver buttons. She had dirty, worn-out tennis shoes on her feet. She wore a knee-legnth grey skirt and brown tights under it. She must've ripped a hole in her skirt before, because it was stiched together with a light blue patch. She was very pretty, but the thing that stood out most was her light blue, crystal eyes. The same eyes that were staring back at me, awaiting an answer to a question I hadn't thought about asking.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry..." I stammered. "I-I'll go if I'm bugging you..."

She sighed and shook her head. "New camper?" I nodded and she smiled a small smile, "Chiron says I work to hard. I even end up missing lunch sometimes, like I did today." She picked up her basket of ripe strawberries and angled it towards me. "Ya want one?" She asked. The truth is, they looked so good I wanted to take all of them! But I decided I wouldn't be greedy and took only one. I ripped a big bite out of it and was immidiatly sent to cloud nine. It was the most delicious strawberry I had ever tasted! So good, I had to have another. I subconciously took another one, which made her snatch the basket away from me.

I was already half-way done with the second strawberry when I realized what I did. With a mouth half-full of strawberry, I apoligized for stealing another strawberry. She shook her head.

"It's alright, you should've seen my reaction to my first strawberry. Did you skip lunch too?" She took a strawberry and ate it, sighing at how delicious it was.

I swallowed the most amazing strawberry in the world and wanted another one as soon as I did, but I fought and tried my best to restrain myself from taking another. I answered her question with an, "I wish." She looked at me with a confused expression plastered on her face. I sighed. "Camp isn't exactly what I hoped it would be." I explained what happened during lunch in excrutiating detail. Her face cringed when I told her about Cheryl's screaming, but I could tell she was trying very hard not to laugh when I told her about the mashed potatoes in her face. When I finished talking about the epic event, we started to get to know eachother. Her name was Cindy Summers and, despite her small figure, she had just turned sixteen years old. She was a daughter of Demeter and she had been at camp each summer since she was eight. If you ever called her Sydney, it would be the last thing you'd ever say in your life. I told her the basics of my life too, like my name, age, and how I got here. I left out the part about Uncle Marcus, I felt it was too earl for that. I was about to tell her about my super strict family, when a voice called out behind us.

"Sydney! Hey! Sydney!"

Cindy's face went from happiness to annoyed in a matter of milliseconds. I turned around and saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and muddy eyes leaning against a nearby tree. If I remembered correctly, I had seen him sitting at the Hermes table at lunch. Cindy didn't turn around, but I could tell from her facial expression that she knew who it was and she didn't like him.

"Go away, James."

"Ah, but _Sydney_, my dear," He said. "I just got here!"

"I don't care, go away."

"Nah, I don't think I will. If you haven't hear, Potato Face over here started a pretty bed food fight during lunch and all the campers who were throwing food have to stay and clean up."

"Cheryl had it coming." I glowered at him, trying to ignore the dumb nickname he just gave me. I hoped it wouldn't stick...

"Yeah, well, not you've got kitchen duty for the rest of the month, Fatty."

"Fatty?"

"Yeah, only Fatty's throw food at people."

"You were throwing food too!"

"Touche." He said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. This kid was already getting on my nerves and I had barely known him for a minute. He turned to Cindy. "So, _Sydney_, what do you say we go ditch this place tonight and go see a movie? Just you and me?

"I'd rather give up gardening for the rest of my life."

"Oh, come on, _Sydney_, you know you want to." He coaxed.

She finally turned to face him, the anger making her blue eyes seem red. "NO, James, HOW many times to I have to repeat myself? Just because your half-brother is dating my half-sister, doesn't mean you have automatic dibs on me!"

I would've backed off after she said that, but apparantly this James guy was stupid. He waved his hand as if to brush her anger away. "Yeah, whatever,_ Sydney_, I'm not in the mood for rejection right now, so just say yes and I'll leave you alone."

"That's what you said last time! I said no, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned away from him and picked up her basket of strawberries. James was getting both impatient and a little desperate. He was so desperate that apparantly grabbing her shoulders was now in the equation.

"It's just one date!" He shouted at her.

"No means NO!" She struggled to get away from him, but apparantly he had a tight grip on her.

"Come on, _SYDNEY!_"

"Dude, she said NO!" I screamed at him. He shot daggers at me and I gave him a death stare. "And, for the record, her name is _CINDY_!" He let go of her and advanced towards me. He didn't stop until he was on his tiptoes and right in front of me. He was trying(and failing) to make himself looked tougher. I could see Cindy from the corner of my eye, kneeling down and placing her strawberry basket down. She seemed to be reaching in her shoe, but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't about to let this bastard win our staring contest.

"Oh, is it now?" He asked in such a rude and evil manner it reminded me vaguely of Cheryl. Some of my confidence was ripped away, but that didn't mean I was about to back down.

"Yeah, that's right. Leave her alone. NOW."

He narrowed his eyes down at me, which was kind of hard to do, since, when he wasn't on his tiptoes, I was taller than him. "Or else what?"

"OR ELSE THIS!" Cindy shouted. She pulled a small dagger out from her tennis shoe and charged at him. He turned around just in time to be rammed into a tree by a chick that was shorter than him. Cindy placed the knife against his throat and glared down at him.

"Let me rephrase what she said." Cindy tried to say, in the calmest manner she could. "Leave us _both_ alone, or I'll slit your throat in two!"

He sneered at her, "You don't have the guts!" At this, Cindy dug the dagger closer to his neck. So close, that if she pressed any further, her threat would come true. As much as he tried not to show it (and believe me, he tried hard) all his courage had fled and pure fear was the only thing in his eyes. "Okay! Okay! I'll leave you both alone! Just, please, DON'T KILL ME!"

She smirked and slowly removed the dagger from his neck. The second her knife left his throat, he fled to what I assumed was either the cabins or the Mess Hall. Cindy smiled triumphly.

"Thanks, I really didn't know what my 'or else' was." I said, smiling at her.

"No problem." She rolled her eyes. "Gods, he's annoying. No, scratch that, all boys are annoying. The only men who have my respect are my dad and Percy... and Michael."

"Who's Michael?" I asked.

She looked as if she were about to cry. "We never found him after The Second Titan War... We can only assume he's dead."

I frowned. "I'm sorry.."

"It's alright. I mean, he's the only reason why I hadn't joined Artemis's hunters. And now, if I ever find them again, I'll join."

"Were you and Michael in love?" I asked.

After a while of looking down, she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. Yeah we were in love."

It was silent for a long time. I was tempted to apologize for being so nosey, but the silence we shared... well, it felt right to just stay quiet and apologize later. Finally, she lifted her head and revealed a smiling face.

"Come on," she said, putting her dagger back in her shoe and picking up her basket of strawberries. "We should get back to civilization."

I nodded, "Agreed."

We started walking, but when she stopped ahead of me, I stopped too. She turned to face me. "You know, Kimmy, I think this is a start of a very good friendship."

I smiled, "Really?"

She nodded her head at me, "Yeah, I do."

I looked at her with a fake quiestionable expression. "Your not just pulling my leg or anything, right?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking again, "No, I'm not."

I jogged a bit to catch up with her. "Are you sure?" I said, joking around.

"Not if you keep bugging me like that." She smiled mischieviously at me. I raised my hands in surrender and on the way back to the Mess Hall, we started asking more questions like, which was our favorite animal or what haobbies we liked to do best. We were talking up a storm up until we reached our destination. I widened my eyes in both disbelief and amazment. You wouldn't believe what I saw...

**I'm sorry if the flashback food fight scene sucks :/ I did it super quickly and it's 10:30 and I want to go to bed! (who wouldn't?) aha, so , please Please PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm always open for contructive critisism, and/or even flames. Call me crazy, but flames are better than nothing! It shows me you took the time to review and tell me what you think of my story! :D and what FF (FanFiction) author doesn't love that? :3 - or that face! xD Lol, I just love that face :) Okay! It's time for this Sophmore to get some shut eye! Nighty nighty everybody! and PLEASE REVIEW :D**

_**~Midnight_x3**_

**P.S... I love the squiggly! :D ~~~~**

**P.S.S. I love you AGymnast! :DD You make me smile when I see your reviews :) even if it's not that many! and I love everybody else that reviews too! AGymnast is just super special 'cause they were my first review (I still have those first reviewer jitters! aha)**


	9. Author's Note I'm SOOOO sorry! :

**I'd like to apoligize in advance for what I'm about to say.**

**Hello, fellow fanfiction readers. I'm very sad to say that I'm temprarily cancelling this story due to terrible planning and writer's block in this particular story. Plus, I'm terrible at prophecy's :P I now know I shouldn't have just jumped in the pool without floaties, since I didn't know how to swim. What I'm trying to say is, I should not have just started a fanfic without trying to figure out what I was going to do with it. I only knew what I was going to do it the beginning and end, but I had no ideas for the middle. I just figured I would come up with something when I got there, but that was not the case. Now that we met all the important people, I wanted to get started on a quest, but I have no idea what the quest will be, and since I'm very busy with my current Hunger Games fanfic, I haven't had any time to look at Greek Mythology for a possible quest. Plus, I'm terribly lazy :( I'm trying not to do the same thing I just did with this story to my Queen of Decieving story. I've recently been writing that one again, and I'm going to be giving more intell on who Trevor was and how he is important in Charlotte's life. So, hopefully, I'll get that done and be able to post that chapter. I'm going to be very busy tonight :P**

**So, anyways, with much, much regret, I temporarily resign from writing this fanfic due to my terrible planning :( I'm really sorry. I say temporarily, because I really want to get back to this fanfic and be able to finish it and possibly even write a sequel(with advanced planning of course!) I also hope to get some good ideas for this story before this school year ends, but no promises.. x(**

**_~Midnight_x3_**


End file.
